ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
E-vase-ive Action/Strategies
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Rune Fencer Solo Solo'd by RUN99/RDM49 on April 13th 2013. I tested this twice, and won both times. This is MUCH eazyer on the water pot, your regen easily null's out the poison, fighting Air pot can make you end up with Silence and ultimatly die. Use a Great Sword (Gram is awsome for the slight increase of MP with refresh) start the battle using haste, refresh, stoneskin, phalanx, and Sulporx3. Build tp as much as you can, when the pot uses Chainspell use Hurculean Slash to paralyze it. If you get hit by a spell, imediatly heal/regen IV and throw up Ward:Valiance. If nessisary you can follow that with Ward:Liement, it all depends how well the Paralyze works. Save your tp after this, if/when the pot use's Chainspell again hit it with your best WS and follow it up with Lunge. This should finish the pot off. Again, i successfuly did this twice. First time was on air pot and i barely survived silence, second time on water pot was much eazyer. (Solo'd by Zaldbathar, server Bahamut.) Beastmaster Solo *Solo Lv.99BST/49DNC using Dipper as the pet fighting the Air Pot. Honestly, no special gear, sub job, pet food, or tactics required; you can even use a sub-par Abby. lvled Bst for this. Its that easy! Summoned Dipper and stuck it to the Air Pot. Pot was down in 2mins. and Dipper was at 90% HP. If your a BST and have seals, Go make that Raise III money! --Linkzell (talk) 01:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) *An 85BST with Dipper Yuly can destroy the Air Pot. Took me about 5 minutes, pet was at around 50% health at the end of the fight, no pet food used (Squigglicious, Leviathan server, Nov 26, 2010) Summoner Strategies *Summoner Duo: Two Summoners 70+ can duo this BC pretty easy. Recommended are Titan using Mountain Buster and tanking either the Earth or Thunder pot. MP medicine such as 1 Vile+1 (though, if using that medicine, you will make very little profit) are recommended or the use of Astral Flow for Conserve MP. Yagudo drinks also help alot in this fight. Instead of using Titan Garuda or Ramuh also work. Of course you do best to chose the same or weak element then in respective ( Earth for Garuda, and Water fro Ramuh). Duoed this alot with a SMN friend in the past. *Summoner solo: Get Fields of valor refresh outside Sandy, enter sandy and warp using the lvl 20 tuning fork of ice. Full buff before entering, use earthen ward and Aerial armor(to get longer lasting blink/stoneskin), rest to full. Enter and walk next to the Air Pot. Summon Garuda and assault/ predator claw. Run out of range and baraero yourself. Do a second Predator claw and run to the entrance of the BC. Elemental siphon to get mp back, resummon Garuda. Even if you die, you can RR and try again. Aeroga III can one-shot you. Often Garuda will only take 60 dmg from the spells, but sometimes will take full dmg. Keep your distance! No need to 2hr, you can take a few ethers to be safe. Elemental siphon when possible. Each Predator claw will do 1000-1700 dmg (around 10-15% of it's HP) *Summoner Solo (2nd SMN can tag along, or any other player): A fairly straightforward fight- buff with bar-stone, regen/refresh, pro/shell (Food not necessary). Using Garuda, hastega and attacked the Earth Pot. SMN would return to the start to mana siphon off an ice ele when Garuda went down, when duoing or trioing the other SMN would keep hate with his Garuda. When I come along (as THF/NIN) I stand behind the pot with shadows up, and never get hit by the -ga spells- only gotta keep an eye out for the Mysterious Light/ spinning moves. Between Garuda's Predator Claws and the odd SA Dancing Edge/Evisceration the pot doesn't last a second recast. Other Strategies *Trioed successfully by 3 WHM/NIN (hume, mithra, elf). The first time, we tried with all 3 of us meleeing simultaneously. Initially, that did quite a bit of damage to the pot - especially the Light SC, though we were all getting hit with Stonega III which required a lot of healing and messed up the rhythm. Even with maxed Shellra V and very strong barspells, the nukes do several hundred hp dmg. The next two times we had 1 person tanking it with the other 2 healing, debuffing etc and taking over tanking if he went down. Overall we won 3/3, without 2hrs or meds, the longest fight taking about 15mins. We had a few deaths, although RR3 makes that not so bad. They were largely due to the fact we were experimenting and didn't know what to expect. The strategy could be made better, if one whm comes /blm or /smn etc and is dedicated to healing, while the other two take turns tanking. MDB gear would also help a lot. Its not recommended to have a BRD or COR, because the Pot will go after those as soon as both Avatars died, since Ballad/Refreshroll are more hate then "assault" from SMN abilities. Some say, it is easily solo'able by Lvl 90 jobs. DO NOT BELIEVE THAT!!! This is definitely a joke for solo'ing BST, and a 1/2 skilled RDM can probably do it. BUT, if you're a DD, bring a friend. I've never failed when duo'ing but I've never won when entering as MNK. T3 Ga will wipe 3 shadows + dealing 1484 dmg (Water pot on Earthsday). I got 3 T3 ga's on each run. 200KS wasted including the 2 failed solo MNK fight, never seen an R3 yet.